All because of K-Pop
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Usually, Draco would enjoy being surrounded by girls who were screaming and fawning, but they had to be screaming and fawning over him. Not over some girl K-Pop group!


Usually, Draco would enjoy being surrounded by girls who were screaming and fawning, but they had to be screaming and fawning over him. Not over some girl K-Pop group!

Notes:

Based on this thing I posted on Tumblr- So instead of doing homework, my brain thought out a situation where Hermione's half-Korean half-British+is a k-pop artist who Pansy loves. She then gets tickets for the girl group that Hermione is with (since they are doing a world tour) and gets VIP backstage passes etc. Draco reluctantly goes and then meets this amazing girl and Dramione just progresses…

Should I write it?

And then I did write it.

ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO! Welcome to day 5 of my birthday countdown.

xxx

The screaming around him once again reminded him why exactly he didn't want to b here. Usually, Draco would enjoy being surrounded by girls who were screaming and fawning, but they had to be screaming and fawning over him. Not over some girl K-Pop group! And to think that the show hadn't even started yet. They had just gotten a glimpse of one of the members and everyone was going crazy, what would happen when the show started?

He turned to Pansy to beg her to let him go when he saw her bouncing on her feet while holding onto his arm, a smile on her face and her eyes sparkling with joy as she talked to a fellow fangirl. Shaking his head he changed his mind about it and listened to what Pansy and her new found friend were blabbering about.

"... who's your favourite member?" Pansy's new found friend seemed to be asking while chewing bubble gum that smelled like bananas. Draco hated bananas, banana flavoured gum was worse. He realized that the girl was wearing a pastel blue jacket; with four badges on each arm and one next to the title of Twice's latest album. Her ninth badge -the one next to the logo- was of a black haired girl with her hair almost up to her chin. If he wasn't wrong she was called Mom or something.

"Mia of course! I could talk about her the whole day! Who's yours?" Pansy replied with that same excited tone she had any time anyone mentioned Twice. It was true what Pansy had said, she was absolutely crazy about Mia and could actually talk about her for a whole day. And she did talk to him about Hermione for days which meant that he usually tuned her out. If he actually listened to Pansy than he could get an O on a test about Mia, but since he ignored her whenever Pansy started prattling about her he knew nothing but her name and if he wasn't wrong she was Twice's lead member.

The girl then spoke answering Pansy's question and correcting the name Draco had thought.

"Dae!" she squealed and then the girls continued chatting about Twice while Draco scanned the crowd. There were men and women here and though most of them were wearing normal or clothes from Twice's new album 'What Is Love?' there were people with clothes or merchandise or posters from older albums or just photos not related to any album in particular. And in all those different photos Draco spotted at least a dozen different hair colours and styles. Seriously, what was with Koreans and dyeing hair?

Draco then wondered if any of the people here were witches and wizards. Anyway, it seemed that the show would soon be starting and Pansy started dragging him.

* * *

Draco had to admit that the songs had a very catchy beat and often found himself bobbing his head and to his horror humming or mouthing the words! The only reason he knew the words was Pansy, who played or sung them almost all the time.

The seats Pansy had snagged were pretty good so he could see the girls dancing and singing like it was no big deal. They flawlessly moved from one step to another while singing perfectly in tune not missing a beat or messing up a note. Though Draco wouldn't admit it, he was more than a little impressed.

* * *

Standing like a statue next to a table Draco watched as a bunch of fans who, like Pansy, had gotten hold of the Vip backstage passes for after the show, talk to the nine girls around the room taking photos, autographs etc…

Over the time that they had been here, Pansy had gone to all the members except two of them. One of them was probably Mia as she said she wanted to save the best for the last (not that she didn't love all 9 of them, Mia was something special).

The most astounding thing about this evening was that he heard Pansy speaking in fucking Korean! Why didn't she tell him that she'd decided to learn a whole new Asian language because of her K-pop obsession?

Finally, Pansy came up to him and said 'This is it! I'm going to go and talk to Mia and Hyun! And you're coming with me.', when she saw him about to open his mouth to protest she added, 'No arguments mister!', dragging him away with her.

As they got closer to the duo Draco saw the fans who took a picture with the duo walk away and out of the place, squealing the whole time. Why the hell couldn't Pansy be a super crazy Quidditch fan instead? He would certainly listen to her then.

The two members who Pansy was dragging him were facing their back to him and his eyes drifted over to the brunette with dip-dyed purple hair which was a little wild. His eyes raked over her form, taking in the way the dark purple dress she was wearing and how it stopped way above her knees, showing off her shapely legs. When he would actually see the front of her body he would be able to tell how attractive she was but just from her back, he could say that she was.

Just as he and Pansy were about to stop in front of the girls, she whispered in his ears 'The one you've been checking out is Hermione and the other is Hyun, I've already told you that before dragging you over but I just wanted to make sure you remembered them' Pansy say him open his mouth and quickly cut him off 'Don't deny that you were checking Mia out! And yes she is the Hermione Granger, the war hero. If only you would've listened to me all those times I prattled on about her' she added with a sigh.

Damnit! Draco bloody hated it when Pansy cut him off and that's why she did it even more! And of course, Draco knew who 'Mia' was. Looking at the posters and fan merchandise around him today made him realise that the head of TWICE was none other than the half-Korean, half-British war hero Hermione Granger who had gone to a Korean school but had still somehow managed to help the chosen one and his dunderhead of a best friend help defeat Voldemort every year since she was eleven. Thank god for summer holidays and her British father huh?

Finally, Draco found himself standing in front of the famous Hermione Granger. He now recalled seeing her face plastered on the Daily Prophet when after her debut song and album featuring both Korean and English songs. She was as much of a sensation in the Wizarding world as she was in the muggle world, Draco had just been ignorant. Hermione had once again made the Daily Prophet's headline when she entered TWICE and was announced the leader of the group.

Draco tuned out everything Pansy was saying and doing, he just looked at Hermione. When 'Mia' stopped talking to Pansy for a moment and looked at him, he saw something change in her.

For a moment he just stared at her, all the noise and everything fades away. He remembered her from the Manor incident, she didn't know if she did as it was the only time he'd met her and that to was for a second. Fortunately or unfortunately based on how you see it, Draco was sent out of the room to check on the prisoners and some other stuff. But he still remembered her screams.

Finally Pansy and the other girl- what was it again? Hae? No Hyun- cleared their throats and looked at the two of them.

Pansy said something in Korean that made the girls laugh and then Hermione said with a smile 'Thought so. Hyun and I went to the same wizarding school and Myung over there went to the Japanese wizarding school Mahoutokoro.'.

Pansy then said another thing in Korean that made Hyun laugh, Hermione blush and Draco cock his eyebrows up at Hermione's blush.

Hermione then said something in Korean and if he wasn't wrong she was a bit flustered. She then turned to him and said 'You've been checking me out?'.

Whoa! That was straightforward…

'I'm sorry?' he said with a smirk and to make a point he checked her out again. They then fell into easy conversation and he even told her how she could owl him. At the end of the night he noticed that Pansy and he were the last ones there, Pansy obviously had been ecstatic at seeing Hermione and Draco get along so well as she was having the best day of her life with the TWICE members. But it was getting late and Hermione really had to go, so they shared a rather long hug and she pecked him on the cheek as they both promised to write to each other.

Draco barely noticed the smirks on the member's faces as they left as he left the place. Soon he was back in the hotel and Pansy was smirking up at him.

'What?' he asked cooly with a shrug.

'You like her! She does too, don't mess this up for me! How cool would it be to be friends with the whole of TWICE!' Pansy squealed. Something told her that Draco wouldn't mess this up and Pansy's relationship with Twice had just begun, something told her that they would end up like family...

xxx

Notes:

I know this sucks! It could have been so much better! Maybe one day I'll rewrite it, maybe. Anyways, check me out on Tumblr- I'm JediWitchVampireTribute -

Check out my picture of Hermione's dress and hair on Tumblr!

Ok so I got a really helpful review and I changed the names as I totally forgot about this. I'll soon change the and name too. It was originally TWICE since I'm such a fan! ONCE forever! It was made for AO3 but then as the countdown is happening here too, I posted it. I didn't write the convo since this was a bit rushed. Thanks for that review and I'll totally think about it!


End file.
